


Witch Bait

by Jenwryn



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-26
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except that Remus has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [fanart](http://imgoxy02.free.fr/file/112358.10697.jpg), by [hito76](http://hito76.free.fr/).

Remus slapped his palm against his forehead. ‘No, not again! ’

James smirked. ‘Why not? It works soooo well. ’

‘Ha! Apart from the fact that it mainly attracts Hufflepuff girls and, unlike you, I'd prefer someone I could actually talk to as well as—’

‘Conversation is overrated, Moony.’

Remus grinned slightly. ‘Yes, well. But_then_there's listening to Sirius whine about how_he_hooks the girls but_we_reap the benefits. ’

‘What does he expect? They're hardly going to snog a dog, no matter how cute they find him! ’

‘James... we're not using Padfoot as witchbait.’


End file.
